Hello to you 2
by guya
Summary: ‘Ink Inc.’ is a young struggling band their favorite band ‘Lost Hope’ is looking for an opening act ‘Ink Inc.’ is being hunted by a group of Hired Assassins (Ashley, Tatsuki, Kojima, Tai Wang, Akio)
1. Default Chapter

Hello to you 2  
  
Guya: Hello to all I want to write a story that has all my faithful readers in it  
  
Kurama: that's nice of you Guya  
  
Guya: Starts to blush Thx Kurama  
  
Hiei: Onna Baka  
  
Guya: hello to you 2 Hiei..... OH KAY all you need to do is seen a charter in your review here is an example:  
  
Name: Tysoniea Abirline  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: female  
  
Hair color: Black with dark red tips  
  
Eye color: Dark Gray  
  
Height: 5'5 ½  
  
Race: ½ human ½ silver fox ( dads human moms demon lives with dad )  
  
Weapon: sorrowed  
  
Job: guitarist for the band 'Ink Inc.'  
  
Paring: Kurama  
  
Wicann or not: Wicann  
  
The guys/girls you can pick from are from these anime  
  
YYH Saiyuki Yami No Muraki  
  
Inu- Yasha  
  
Weiss  
  
Witch hunter Robin  
  
Guya: another thing it's first come first served I need 4 other people for the band so thx  
  
Kurama: thank you  
  
Hiei: Hn. thx 


	2. Here is the stuff I think

Hello to you 2  
  
Pairings:  
  
Tysoniea or Ty and Sanzo (Saiyuki)  
  
Tanyou and Aya (Weiss)  
  
Ashley and Hiei (YYH)  
  
Tatsuki and Miroku (inu)  
  
Siri and Goku (saiyuki)  
  
Kojima and Jin (YYH)  
  
Tai Wong and Yusuke (YYH)  
  
Setsuna and Kurama (YYH)  
  
Akio and Yoko (YYH)  
  
Chrys and Sesshomaru (INU)  
  
Members of 'Ink Inc.':  
  
Tanyou: Lead singer  
  
Tysoniea: lead guitarist/back vocal  
  
Setsuna: Guitarist/back vocal  
  
Chrys: Bass Guitarist/ Back vocal  
  
Siri: Drummer/back vocal  
  
The assassin/thefts/ demon slayers:  
  
Ashley  
  
Tatsuki  
  
Kojima  
  
Tai Wang  
  
Setsuna  
  
Akio  
  
Wicanns: (A/N: are witches that are not as magical strong as really witches I'm one in really life and so is Misty, Spike (brine) Bray (Brine) Lex (Alex) ):  
  
Tysoniea  
  
Tanyou  
  
Ashley  
  
Kojima  
  
Setsuna  
  
Chrys  
  
The members of 'Lost Hope' the guy's band:  
  
Sanzo: Lead singer  
  
Goku: Drummer  
  
Aya: Lead Guitarist  
  
Miroku: Guitarist  
  
Yuske: Bass Guitarist  
  
Kurama: Key bored/ back vocal  
  
The OTHER guy's band 'Ice Rose': (A band out of demon world I think it's makia?)  
  
Jin: Drummer  
  
Sesshomaru: lead singer  
  
Yoko: lead guitarist (Yoko and Kurama are not the same)  
  
Hiei: Bass guitarist  
  
So I'm think the story will be funny, sad, sweet, creepy, drama  
  
Sorry if you are not in it the next story I write will have you in it   
  
Summery: 'Ink Inc.' is a young struggling band their favorite band 'Lost Hope' is looking for an opening act 'Ink Inc.' is being hunted by a group of Hired Assassins (Ashley, Tatsuki, Kojima, Tai Wang, Akio)  
  
How would they suave and what is with that demon rock band?  
  
If you are in the story and have Yahoo IM my Scern name is: Murakithekiller  
  
So if you have anthing eles to tell me just IM my   
  
Ja Ne  
  
P.s : to Black Dragon Goddess yes you can be in my next one   
  
'CH#1 PUT DOWN THAT LIGTHER' coming soon to a computer near you 


	3. PUT DOWN THAT LIGHTER

Hello to you 2  
  
Guya: HELLO TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amanda: EVRY BODY READY FOR GREEN DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guya & Amanda: GREEN DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! start to sing Green day that top of their lungs   
  
Hiei: Baka Onnas  
  
Kurama: Hiei watch what you say  
  
Hiei: Shut up Kitsune  
  
Guya: What? Let's get on with the story  
  
CH#1 PUT DOWN THAT LIGHTER  
  
5 girl where sitting at a table in one of the hottest clubs in Tokyo. The club ways call 'Rain's hell'.  
  
One girl has black hair, with a little bit of silver and black eyes. She was wearing black leather pants, a dark red tank top, and black leather boots. Her name is Tanyou Hagasaki. Another girl has long black hair with dark red strikes and mysteries, Smokey gray eyes. She was waering faded out flared blue jeans that have leather straps, a plain black long sleeved shirt, and her dad's old combat boots. Her name is Tysoniea Abirline or Ty. Another girl has Red hair in odango (think Sailor Moon) and one green and one violet eye. She was wearing a pair of vintage jeans, a dark gray t- shirt, and black flip- flops. Her name is Setsuna. Another girl has long black hair with dark blue streaks and Green eyes with silver specks. She was wearing black baggie pants, a black hoddie that had 'Lost Hope' written on it, and a pair of black and red vans. Her name Chrysanthamum Serenity Tilsako or Chrys for short. The last girl has dark blonde hair with blue streaks and green eyes. She was wearing a short jeans skirt, a light blue tank top, and light blue flip- flops. Her name is Siri.  
  
Ty took out a lighter and a cigarette and lite it.  
  
"Tysoniea Surakora Abirline but out that cigarette before I shove it down your throat." Said Chrys in a pissed off voice.  
  
"Shut the fuck up I know what I'm doing."  
  
"You baka half breed." Said Chrys.  
  
"Oh it's on." Said Ty as she pulled out her lighter and Chrys pulled out her kodachi's (the 2 twin swords that aoshi uses in ruroni kenshin)  
  
"But you both are half breeds" said Siri.  
  
"BAKA SHUT UP!!" Chrys and Ty yelled at the same time as they stood on the table.  
  
"o.k. who gave Chrys beer again?" asked Tanyou.  
  
"Don't look at me. TY PUT THAT LIGHTER DOWN NOW!!!!" said Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna pulled Chrya back down in her set and Tanyou pulled Ty in to her set.  
  
"To think you 2 are the best of friends and you fight like 2 year olds." Said Siri.  
  
"She started it." Said Ty  
  
"Whatever" said Chrys  
  
"Well we stopped it." Said Tanyou and Setsuna.  
  
"Hey girl do you have another cigarette." A male voice asked Ty. All the girls where in awe except TY. Ty turn around her eyes meet a pair of ice, cold violet eyes. The man had long dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. He was waering tight vintage jeans that made his butt look hot ( ok that sound to fan girlish), a black long sleeve button up shirt that was half way unbutton, and he had black boots on.  
  
"Genji Sanzo sure I do." Said Ty with stars in her eyes as she handed them to him.  
  
"Thx babe" said Sanzo with a smirk on his face as he left.  
  
"I can believe he can turn left a pretty boys like him do not know how to turn left." Said Siri.  
  
"Shut up Siri." Said ty.  
  
I'm stopping here it is all most 3:30 I have to go to work at 7:00 I'm work at a guitar shop I'll write more later  
  
Love ya  
  
Guya  
  
Ja Ne 


	4. the assassin and Ty tribute to country m...

Hello to you 2  
  
Guya: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoko: Hello Guya  
  
Guya: BIG BROTHER (runs and hugs Yoko)  
  
Yoko: I'm not Guya's brother and she dose not own anything  
  
CH # 2 the assassin and Ty tribute to country music  
  
(Makai)  
  
"Bring them in.," said a young man with light blue almost gray hair and jade green eyes.  
  
"Yes right away Sir Gabriel." Said a demon.  
  
5 girls walked in 1 girl was a cat/koomire demon. She had pink hair with silver tips and two blue stripes framing her face and purple eyes with amber flecks. In her demon from she had sea green hair with silver stripes and purple eyes with amber flecks. She was waering a pink kimono. Her name Ashley. Another girl was a 1/2Human1/2Angel1/2Shadow demon. She had Jet black with red tip bangs and Violet purple eye. She was waering the same type of outfit that Kenshin wears but it was black and dark gray. Her name is Tatsuki. Another girl was a 1/2 Wolf demon, 1/2 Wind demon. She had Dark Mahogany hair and Red eyes. She was waering the same thing Iun- yasha wears but it was light purple. Her name is Kojima Miharu. Another girl was a angel, ice demon. She had dark brown hair almost black, with white highlights and dark brown eyes. She was waering a long black trench coat, black pants, black sweater, and boots (think what Aya (Weiss) wears when he wears when he is on a mission) her name is Tai Wang. The last girl was a 100% gold kitsune. She had Gold waist length hair in a ponytail and silver eyes. She was waering blue jean, a dark blue v-cut t-shirt; a yellow orange long sleeved shirt tied around her waist, a brown leather jacket, and tennis hoes. (Think what Ken (Weiss) wears when he is on a mission) her name is Aiko.  
  
"So Gabriel what do you want?" ask Ashley.  
  
"I have other things to do." Said Tatsuki.  
  
"I have a date with Jin tonight so I can't stay long." Said Kojima.  
  
"I have a bounty I have to finish," said Tai.  
  
"And I have training to do." Said Aiko.  
  
"It will only take 10 minutes ladies I have a proposition for all you." Said Gabriel.  
  
"And that would be what?" asked Tai.  
  
"There are 5 traders that I would you to find," Gabriel push a button that showed a big screen behind him that showed 5 girls on it then Gabriel started to call off names and types of demons, "Tanyou Hagasaki 1/2 human, 1/2 black wolf demon, Siri fire demon, Setsuna ghost hybrid: also 1/3 wolf demon, 1/3 kitsune, and 1/3 neko demon, Chrysanthamum Serenity Tilsako 1/2 human 1/2 silver fox, and Tysoniea Surakora Abirline ½ human ½ silver fox she is Yoko's half sister." Said Gabriel. "I want you to find them and bring them here to me."  
  
"We can kill them?" asked Aiko.  
  
"Yes and no " said Gabriel.  
  
"What do we get?" asked Kojima.  
  
"All of Makai." Said Gabriel.  
  
"We will do it!!" They all said  
  
(Back in Ningenkai)  
  
Ty was sitting on the floor of her garage strumming her guitar. Siri was sitting at her drum set playing out a little beat. Chrys was playing her bass and humming to her self. Tanyou and Setsuna where out getting guitar strings and picks.  
  
"I'm so bored how much longer till they get here?" asked Siri the same way that Goku would say it.  
  
"Shut up you baka." Said Chrys.  
  
Siri throw her drumstick at Chrys head and stuck out her though.  
  
"Chikuso!!!" yelled Chrys after she got hit in the head.  
  
Siri was laughing her head off and Chrys attacked Siri.  
  
The whole time Ty was not paying attention.  
  
"She thinks my trackers sexy!!!" Ty sang at the top of her lunges and played her guitar really loud. (A/N: That line is from a Kenny Chezine song ) "Tack your cat and leave my sweater we have nothing else to weather" (A/N: Keith Urban singings that song) "That's all right I'm o.k. it ain't nothen but another day only god knows where I'll be if you ever stop lovin' me... I need you... can't have you here by my side every day of my life." (A/N: Montgomery Gentry is my favorite southern rock band) "and I stale up my horse and I ride in to the city they make a lot of noise cuz the girls the are so pretty and they say save the horse ride a cowboy" (A/N: that so is by biggen rich) "I miss Mayberry sipping on the front porch drink ice cold cherry ... coke where ever thing if black in white" (A/N: I do not remember who sings that song) "When you're a celebrated it's ode so reality." (A/N: Brad Palsy I get to see him in consort.) "She's my little whiskey girl, She's my little whiskey girl my ragged on the edges girl yeah well I like 'im rough "(A/N: I love Toby Keith)  
  
When Ty was done Siri and Chrys were looking at Ty like she was crazy.  
  
"What?!" asked Ty.  
  
"Wow" said Chrys.  
  
"Cool!!!" said Siri.  
  
Just the Tanyou and Setsuna ran in.  
  
"LOST HOPE IS LOOKING FOR OPENING ACTS!!!!!!!" they both yell  
  
Review  
  
Love ya  
  
Guya  
  
Ja Ne 


	5. the try outs

Hello to you 2  
  
It's been about 1 week seine Tanyou, Chrys, Ty, Sensuna, and Siri went in to heavy practice mode. Now they where at 'Rain's Hell'.  
  
When the girls walked in Lost Hope was playing each girl was drooling over one of they guys... well kind of.  
  
The lead singer has long dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. He was waering kaki cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and had no shoes on. Ty was drooling all over this guy his name was Genji Sanzo. The drummer has shaggy dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was waering kaki cargo shorts, a bright yellow t-shirt, a gold head band (A/N: his power limiter), and black high top converse. Siri was in awe at his hotness his name Son Goku. The lead guitarist has dark red hair with long side burn things (A/N: I have no idea what they are called) and Dark Purple eyes. He was waering a red tight long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black boots. Tanyou was drooling over him his name Aya F. (A/N: I do not remember his last name) the other guitarist has black hair tied back into a ponytail and he has brown eyes. He was waering a dark purple t-shirt, jeans, and black sandals. None of the girls liked him he was a totally pervt his name Miroku. The bassist had slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He was waering a black wife beater, torn up blue jeans, and old adidas His name was Yuske Uirameshi (A/N: I think I spelled it right) The key bored player has long rose red hair and he had green eyes. he was waering a magenta polo shirt and blue jeans. Setsuna called him her 'babies daddy' his name Kurama.  
  
The girls where cheering when the guys where done playing.  
  
"Ok time for addictions!" Sanzo said.  
  
"First up 'Ink Inc.'" said Aya looking at a piece of paper.  
  
Ty, Chrys, Siri, Tanyou, and Setsuna where on stage.  
  
"When ever your ready" said Sanzo as he lite a cigarette.  
  
Ty started to play then Chrys joined in playing the same thing. Then Siri and Setsuna started to play. Then Tanyou started to sing.  
  
"What song will you be singing?" asked Kurama as he crossed his legs.  
  
"W-Well be s-singing 'T-take me away'" said Tanyou nervous.  
  
"Don't be scarred do your best." Said Goku in a cute way Siri swooned and fell of her stool. Chrys and Ty ran over and picked her up.  
  
"Ready when you are" said Miroku as he winked at the girls.  
  
"Can you say ' child molester'?" asked Ty for only her band mates to hear.  
  
Ever one who hared Ty the all laughed.  
  
Ty started to play then Chrys joined in playing the same thing. Then Siri and Setsuna started to play. Then Tanyou started to sing.  
  
I...I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
  
And found you, found you on the way  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me, oh oh  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I..I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voices as if..  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me, oh oh  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me, oh oh  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me)  
  
Your sins into me... oh  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
{A.F.I. (AFI) - Silver and Cold}  
  
After the girls where done playing everyone in the club clapped the guys of "Lost Hope" gave them a standing ovation.  
  
"We will call you tomorrow to let you know if we pick you." Said Sanzo  
  
OH KAY I'm stopping here next Chapter  
  
Hello big brother and the wronging of the assassins  
  
Love ya  
  
Kris Cross AKA Guya  
  
Ja Ne 


End file.
